User blog:Poisonshark/My idea of a melee carry: MM, the Death Dealer
Idea |-|Design Origin= For a while, I've been talking about melee carries returning, with mixed results. So here is a champion who behaves mostly like a marksman with melee range, and slight increases in survivability and mobility to make due. |-|The Premise= High damage with autoattacks much like a Marksman, but a mix of rather average tankiness and mobility rather than a lack in both; with abilities to defend themselves in clutch plays, achieve higher mobility and function with autoattack stats. |-|Class= He is labeled as a Fighter-Assassin because these are the classes more fitting of melee damage dealers, and since he is more about damage over time than burst, he is classified as a Fighter first despite his resistance being rather low for the standard. |-|Reflexion= I'm still a bit hesitant about how much he should get a generic marksman skillset that seems to be one poke, one defensive ability (mobility or CC), another ability, and an ult with large global presence. This is a very present template with marksmen who have like three of the four at least; , , , much?). |-|Melee Carry?= This is the main problem, but this character skirts the lines. He has tools of a melee carry (props to User:Willbachbakal): * Strong autoattack steroids: ** His passive and W both are glorified auto-attacks. ** Plus, his second-cast Q gives him a boosted auto-crit on his next auto-attack. ** W can stack with either passive or second-cast Q for more pain, almost to the point of giving him burst, alas. * Strong ability scaling around auto-attack based stats: ** His second-cast Q even scales on 100% critical strike chance. ** The rest of his skills scale on AD, most often 100% except his W autoattack boost , and E's shield . * Top-tier mobility. ** Passive allows him to jump in on someone from a range just below a Marksman's. ** Q is a poke with 1000 range, with a second cast that also allows him to get in. ** Only his almost-global Q isn't an enemy-targeted dash, so he'll still have to be wary because he doesn't have real clutch escapes (who busts an ultimate to escape?), forcing a Flash pick. But everyone already picks Flash. * Innate squishiness compensated by clutch defensive abilities: ** His health is low (even Jinx gets at his level by level 5 and surpasses him afterwards). ** He relies on his spell shield to gain resistances for 4 to 6 seconds. |-|Melee Marksman?= Most standard marksmen tools are contained in his arsenal. * A long-range poke scaling on AD: His Q has 1000 range, which is not that good, but still makes him a contender in poke wars. * Damage over time: His auto-attack boosts can deal damage over time like his W, plus with the attack speed boost from his ult, he'll keep dealing continuous damage with autoattacks. * Focus on basic attacks. His passive, second-cast Q and W work around basic attacks. Passive gives it a leap function and bonus damage, second-cast Q does a boosted auto-crit, and W is a roided-up autoattack. * High scaling: Most of his skills scale on . Plus his second-cast W deals increased critical strike damage. Despite all of that, he can't be labeled as a Marksman because most of his damage, especially since it comes mostly from autoattacks, is done up-close. |-|Final Note= Nevermind the name of the character or the abilities. It's the effects I'm trying to balance here. The Champion MM, the Death Dealer is a custom champion design. Abilities seconds, MM will jump with his next basic attack, from a range of 525. This attack also deals extra physical damage. |description2= MMassive MMileage's cooldown is reduced by 0.5 second for each instance of damage he receives (1 if it was a champion). }} Throws a hooked missile that deals physical damage and leashes the target, slowing them by 10% while the leash is active. The leash breaks if the opponent is 1300 units away. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = mana |range = 950 }} Pulls himself to the leashed target. His next attack against said target will hit critically, with increased critical hit damage. |leveling = |cost = 50 |costtype = mana |range = 1300 }} }} Enhances his next basic attack. It deals extra physical damage and slows its target for 5 seconds. |description2 = MMotion MMaul's cooldown refreshes if the target is killed within the slow duration. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 85 |costtype = mana |range = 175 }} Gains penetration on bonus armor. |description2 = Raises a spell shield to protect himself for 1 second. If he successfully blocks an ability, the spell shield stays up longer to give him bonus armor and magic resist and cancel all slows on MM while it stays. |leveling = |leveling2= |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = mana }} MM redirects his MMortar MMash. This cannot happen before he reaches maximum speed, and cannot turn more than 90°. }} MM stops MMortar MMash and causes an explosion around him, dealing physical damage around him as if he collided with Mortar Mash. }} |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = mana |range = }} Category:Custom champions